Hey Kazuto! Its me Kuradeel!
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Desapareció un día cualquiera, pero un mail lo llevará hasta el desenlace de su paradero. A/U


Ds: SAO es propiedad de Reki y A-1 Pictures. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

**Hey Kazuto! Its me Kuradeel!**

-.-.-.-

La alerta de mensaje llego al ordenador de Kazuto, el delgado muchacho minimizo la ventana donde se apreciaba la foto de su novia desaparecida desde hace tres días y abrió el mail que era de remitente desconocido.

El mail con una dirección de correo extraña, contenía un saludo como asunto y un link el cual conducía a un sitio popular de videos. Kazuto movido por la curiosidad hizo clic en el enlace. Al segundo siguiente su monitor reproducía el video de un tipo de cara huesuda y alargada, cabello gris grasoso y ojos pequeños de igual color.

"_Hey Kazuto, soy yo, Kuradeel! Estaba hoy en el centro comercial y… __¿Adivina qué? Me encontré con la chica más maravillosa que puede existir. Primero la lleve a comer conmigo, luego fuimos a una tienda extraordinaria de ropa donde ella se compró muchos vestidos… muchos vestidos muy caros… después entramos a esa tienda de joyería rara… ¿Wind Fleuret? Algo así, bueno, ahí había un collar estupendo, era la cosa más hermosa que había y yo sé que ella lo quería por que me daba esas miraditas sabes… esas miradas tan encantadoras… obviamente se lo compre. Nos aburrimos de estar en el centro comercial y regresamos a casa y aunque a ella no le gusta ser captada en cámara te la mostrare para que la veas ¡Que linda que es! ¿estás listo?"_

El joven con cara asustada pauso el video cuando el sujeto de nombre "Kuradeel" movió la cámara, analizando todo lo que había escuchado.

Recordaba a Kuradeel, él tenía una obsesión con su novia cuando estaban en la universidad, pero todo se había resuelto con una simple llamada de atención y no habían vuelto a saber nada de él durante tres años, por otra parte, Asuna su novia, había sido vista por ultima vez en el centro comercial y a él le constaba porque debían verse ahí para comprar insumos.

Pero cuando llego y la busco no había nadie, le marco repetidas veces a su celular y nada, hasta que se rindió y fue a la casa que compartían los dos donde pensaba que ella ya había llegado, pero nada. Tampoco estaba con sus amigas, ni en el trabajo y su celular estaba fuera de servicio.

Sus conocidos lo llamaron paranoico pero media hora después de no saber nada de ella corrió a la jefatura más cercana con el alma en los brazos a poner un aviso sobre su novia desaparecida. Después de los protocolos correspondientes y dos horas de espera más, detectives se movilizaron para dar con el paradero de la chica, eso y una jugosa suma de dinero por parte del pelinegro.

De eso hace dos días, hasta ahora cuando a las cuatro de la tarde, del cuarto día de la desaparición de su novia, le llego ese mail con la dirección de un video donde se muestra a Kuradeel presumiéndole sobre su "cita" con una chica.

Kazuto no quería pensarlo, pero cada segundo que pasaba le gritaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

Quito la pausa del video y con ruidos de pasos, Kuradeel llevo la cámara hasta donde parecía ser un cuarto pequeño.

"_¡Ella está aquí! Dijo que no quería ser molestada mientras se probaba sus vestidos"_

Con una sonrisa psicópata, Kuradeel dejo la cámara en un lugar fijo y toco la puerta dos veces, tras esto un gemido amordazado emergió desde dentro.

El corazón de Kazuto se detuvo cuando el sonido le resulto extremadamente familiar y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas no fueran como temía por que probablemente su alma se quebrantaría en mil pedazos.

Kuradeel abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una chica en ropa interior con el cuerpo sucio y su cabello mandarina suelto lleno de barro y hojas.

"_¿¡POR QUÉ HACÉS ESTO!?_

Entre llantos y gritos hacía esa misma pregunta mientras Kuradeel alternaba la mirada entre ella y la cámara.

Kuzuto estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con torrentes de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su novia; la mujer con la que llevaba toda su vida conviviendo estaba atada de pies y manos a un tubo, golpeada, sufriendo y él no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla.

El video termina con Kuradeel entrando a la habitación y dando un portazo, dentro se escucha movimiento pesado y los gritos en soprano que acompañan en todo momento las acciones del hombre. El metraje es cortado abruptamente.

Sin perder más tiempo y con el corazón partido, llevo su computadora con los detectives y estos lograron rastrear el lugar desde donde el mail fue enviado.

La casa se encontraba al otro lado de su ciudad, armados y con esperanzas partieron a toda prisa en patrullas. Al llegar, un barrio tranquilo y rustico los recibió, rápidamente los policías se movieron hasta la casa 505 donde forzaron la entrada para abrirse paso.

Los policías registraron toda la casa hasta llegar al cuarto del video, Kazuto desesperado abrió la puerta encontrando la peor escena que pudo imaginar, escuchando claramente como su vida se caía en pedazos.

El cuerpo pálido de Kuradeel yacía desnudo sobre un cuerpo más pequeño, en su aflicción Kazuto movió el cuerpo del hombre a un lado, tomando el delicado ser de su novia que tenia los labios morados en una mueca compungida, su rostro maltratado con muchos rasguños y sus ojos hinchados en su contorno, pero cerrados, denotando lo que él se negaba creer.

Con fuertes gritos y lágrimas gruesas el chico escondió su rostro en el cuello helado del cuerpo de su novia, lloro como un niño pues había perdido lo que él días atrás le había manifestado en una de sus tantas noches de amor.

"_Eres la razón de mi vida, Asuna"_

Y el destino había sido tan vil que los había separado de la manera más miserable que pudo existir.

Los oficiales tuvieron que sedar al muchacho pues en su dolor no quería soltar el cuerpo inerte de la joven, evitando que se realizaran los análisis correspondientes.

Según los peritos, Kuradeel se había suicidado al notar que en medio de la violación que estaba aplicándole la había asfixiado en un momento de éxtasis.

.

Dos años después de la muerte de la joven, Kazuto sigue llorando como un desgraciado cada vez que se acerca con un ramo de flores a la lapida donde su nombre se adivinaba escrito en piedra.

Ese día Kazuto había perdido la luz de su vida, pero se había jurado continuarla por la promesa que tenía con ella.

"_Kazuto-Kun, si algún día muero… quiero que sigas tu vida, tal vez no lo hagas plenamente, pero estaré tranquila si me prometes que al menos intentarás seguir adelante sin mí. Yo hare lo mismo si algo te sucede, lo prometo."_

―Como siempre Asuna, me tienes haciendo lo que me pides… te amo.

Amargamente le sonrió a la lápida mientras su mano acariciaba el borde de esta, una brisa tranquila y fresca le sacudió los cabellos dándole fuerza para vivir un día más hasta el momento en el que se pudiera reunir con ella por la eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola jóvenes errantes, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien. Creo que este Fick es un poco… extraño pero me encanta, para mi es como un bálsamo cuando leo ficks tristes, en este caso releer un Fick**, *cofcof**_L' Fleur Noir_**cofcof* *Cofcof**_"Mar, abismo sin retorno"_**cofcof* **_**continuación, ejem.**_

¡Espero que les haya gustado, si tienes alguna duda, corrección o sugerencia déjalo en los comentarios!

Saludos.

_**ALGRAYHO.**_


End file.
